


Get Well Soon

by Princess_Citrus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North is concerned about York's risk taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this since June and I am ready to be done with it. I've read it so many times I can't even read it anymore.

"I'm fine, really." York waved away a medic attempting to shine a light into his face.

"Agent New York!"

"Perhaps I spoke too soon." Agent North Dakota was striding his way. His helmet was off and his face tightened with anger. Full titles held the same weight as full names in a place where names weren't used. He was in trouble. The medic was backing away slowly and York attempted to grab him, to use him as a barrier against the fast approaching, large Scandinavian. "Hey, North.." he put his hands up and tilted his head back, body language submissive, attempting to placate the wrath he knew was coming. North said nothing, only grabbed York by the neck of his armor and dragged him away. Florida snickered as the sight, as if he were being carried off like a kitten in the jaws of its mother. "Hey, take it easy, North…" he attempted to soothe when North slammed him against the wall of a darkened hallway.

"Take it easy?" North growled. He mashed his mouth against York's in a fierce and desperate kiss. York could feel the taller man's hands trembling slightly where they gripped his shoulders. North pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, taking a shuddering breath. "You jumped off of a goddamn building, York. You weren't even supposed to be out of the hospital yet. A 110 story building!"

"It was either jump or be crushed. I'm okay, I promise." He focused on North with his good eye and smiled. North kissed him again, softer this time.

"I'm not taking any chances." North grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall.

"North?" North said nothing as he lead him into an elevator. "Oh, come on!" York groaned when the doors opened to reveal the med bay. "I said I'm fine!"

"You don't know that." York couldn't resist the look North gave him; a mixture between stern authority figure and puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. Fine. I'll let them examine me, okay?" he relented.

"Oh no," North told him, "you're going to stay in that bed until they say you're in the clear."

"What? But that could take days!" York complained.

"You'll live. In fact, that's the point. Now are you going to take yourself in there or do I have to carry you?" York opened his mouth, but North cut him off. "If you make me carry you you're going to be in much more trouble." York sighed.

"You better visit me," he pouted.

"Every day," he said with a sappy smile. York chuckled. He checked to make sure the coast was clear, then backed North into a blind spot where the cameras wouldn't see them and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll snag you a green jello from the mess."

"See you," York said, dejected. North clapped him on the back and waved from the elevator, the doors cutting them off. York's shoulders dropped. He punched his code into the med bay doors and they opened to admit him.

"Hello, Agent York," F.I.L.S.S.'s voice came from the speaker. "A medic will be along shortly to assist you. Your records indicate that you should still be in the hospital."

"Yeah, well, you know how it goes."

"Of course." A medic in red and white appeared from an office, wristband at the ready.

"Ah, Agent York. How nice of you to come back. We kept your room for you." York stripped off his left gauntlet and held out his wrist for the paper bracelet.

"Awesome."

\---

North knocked on the door frame, dressed down into his civvies. "Hey, how you doing?"

"I'm dying."

North and York stared at each other from across the room.

"…Of boredom."

"I'm leaving," North said as he turned around.

"Wait!" York called after him. "I'm sorry, that wasn't funny."

"No it wasn't," North scolded.

"Well, maybe a little bit funny." He raised an eyebrow and North cracked a smile.

"Okay, but just a little bit. What's the prognosis?"

"A day or so in bed just to make sure my eyeball's not gonna spontaneously explode out of my head. You know, the usual."

"Not so bad." York groaned and flopped back on the bed. "Relax, I brought you something." North tossed a cup of jello to him, York snatching it out of the air just in time.

"See, my depth perception's adjusting and everything."

"Very impressive." York wasted no time in tearing off the foil and digging in with the plastic spoon that was attached. "Any plans for today?"

"Nope," York replied through a mouthful of jello. "Doctor's gonna go over some test results with me in like, four hours, but other than that, nothing."

"Good." York paused and looked up at North who was locking the door. "Because I have something else for you as well." York swallowed his mouthful and set the cup aside. North slinked over to the bed (how could a man his size slink? A mystery, but damn if he couldn't) and sat down on the side of the bed. Before York could say anything he tilted his chin up and kissed him. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, tasting the artificial lime flavor and York hummed in appreciation. After a bit, North pulled back, licking his lips.

"Wow. I'm gonna jump off of stuff more often."

"Oh no, you're still in trouble." North kissed him again. "I'm just saving your punishment for later." York groaned at the words. North climbed over him to kiss him again, hands sliding down his chest, undoing the snaps that held the hospital gown closed. "Easy access is nice. Easier than armor. Maybe you're right. Maybe you should get hurt more often…" North purred as he ran his fingers down his bare chest.

"Alright, but next time you have to wear a slutty nurse outfit."

North chuckled and pressed kisses to his neck. "If you can find one that will fit me and get it on board I swear to god I will wear it." York pumped his fist in the air, then moaned when North's kisses made it to his chest and he sucked one nipple into his mouth. He pulled off with a pop and licked circles around it.

"Fuck…" York hissed. North hummed onto his chest, teasing the other nipple by rolling it between his fingers. He leaned back up to kiss York again, wearing such a self satisfied smirk that York almost didn't let him do it out of spite, but then he felt North's hand creep down in between his legs and wrap his hand around him and grabbed North by the head to pull him in closer. He groaned into North's mouth as he stroked him languidly. North breathed hot in his ear before selecting a spot below it to sink his teeth into and suck. York sighed and absently chewed his lip as North toyed with him.

The movements were lazy and slow, but It was the perfect pace. Despite being a little cramped on the cot, it was nice, comfortable, relaxing. York curled his hand around North, holding him close.

"I really was worried about you. Just after what happened to Utah and Georgia…" North muttered quietly. "We all knew what we were getting into when we signed up to be super-soldiers or whatever, but I still couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

"You're not the only one who worries, you know," York responded. "I nearly lost it after that stunt you pulled at Bjørndal. I almost did lose you." York kissed his forehead. "We're both walking disasters. Me doing my thing, you always taking bullets for people…"

"I really love you, York," North whispered.

"I love you too."

North sat up and kissed him gently on the lips. "You're still in trouble, though," he said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

With the little room to maneuver that he had, North crawled back towards to foot of the bed, hands and knees on either side of York. He stroked him gently to full hardness before leaning down over his cock. He breathed a puff of hot air over the head and York clenched his toes in anticipation. He licked a stripe up the underside of his cock before slipping his lips over the head, lavishing it with his tongue. York let himself relax back against the pillow, sighing as his tension melted away. He let his fingers tangle into North's hair as he bobbed up and down.

York complained a little when North pulled off, but when he saw that he was sucking on his finger he relaxed again. When North returned to sucking him off he also drew his finger around the rim of his asshole. York groaned when the finger slipped in and started to move in and out. North was the best at this. It took him all of five seconds to find his prostate. York let out a full throated moan when he combined the two actions.

"Oh that's good, that's really good…" he groaned, before nibbling down on his lip to keep quiet.

North hummed around his dick and York threw his head back, trying to contain himself. He dug his nails into North's head, his hair was too short to properly grip on to. North didn't protest. He had no problem letting York guide his head up and down to the point where York was nearly fucking his mouth. North was unfazed and simply added another finger to his asshole.

"Fuck, baby, your mouth feels so good…your fingers feel so good…fuck I'm gonna cum…"

North pulled off of York's cock with a pop, continuing to stroke him with his hand. "You wanna cum in my mouth?" he asked, lips swollen, eyes half-lidded.

York almost came just at the suggestion. "Yes, please, baby, let me cum in your mouth."

North smirked and there was something evil about it, but York didn't have a chance to wonder why as he enveloped his cock again, his one free hand moving to his balls as if he was could squeeze the orgasm out of him that way. York's hands gripped his head tighter as his hips lifted off of the mattress.

"Almost there -fuck- almost there!" he groaned as his muscles tightened. Suddenly, there was a hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock and he was totally stuck. He looked down at North, looking almost hurt, and saw that smirk still there, this time with the indentation of his glans poking through his cheek. "North?!" he cried desperately.

North cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence.

"Please, North, don't do me like this!"

North raised an eyebrow and gave his prostate a stroke, York's hips jumping, desperate to cum.

"Please, please, please, pretty please with sugar on top!" York babbled as the pressure continued to build without any opportunity to release. "Please, I promise I won't jump off of anything else until I'm all better and I'll stay in the med bay until I'm released and-and I'll follow all of the doctor's directions!"

Now North smiled, then released the base of his cock, swiftly stroking it to bring him right to the edge and push him over. York groaned loudly without a care about being heard, shooting directly into North's mouth. He collapsed back against the bed, panting. North got up and spit into the sink before joining him back on the bed, taking a spoonful of York's jello.

"Hey, that's mine…" York protested weakly.

North held it just out of reach. "I'm the one who has to get the taste of semen out of their mouth," he justified, taking another bite. "I'll bring you another one tomorrow. IF you're good. If you're not good. I'm going to tie you up, put a vibrator up your ass and make you watch me eat it."

York held up an indignant finger. "I am a good person. I do not deserve this."

They were interrupted when they heard the handle jingling. "Agent York?" they heard a voice call from the other side. "Are you all right? Your vitals are spiking."

North laughed and put the half eaten green jello cup in his hands. "Get well soon," he said, giving him a kiss. He got up and stood to the side of the door. The medical staff finally got the door unlocked and burst in, making for the bed. North took the opportunity to sneak out behind them, leaving York to explain why he was totally naked with a cup of green jello in his hands.


End file.
